The Truth about fairies
by Nicholas Chronicles
Summary: What if fairies and greek gods were real? What if, Long ago, fairies were created by Titans? We shall see the truth.
1. The Enemy

The Enemy

_I scanned the battlefield for any signs of the object I seeked. Staring out into the horizon, I realized that even though the battle seemed like yesterday, it was ten thousand years ago. Looking at the remains, I found a skeleton. A dwarf skeleton. Its jaw was unhinged, revealing rows of large, tombstone teeth for grinding. I walked towards the sun, feeling the heat. It had been a long time since I had felt it. _

_Several arrows I had found, buried under a mass of soil. One even had a name on it. Etherin Frond. My brother. I had looked everywhere, but nowhere could I find the object I seeked. I closed my eyes, imagining the green blade, which came down to meet turqouise hilt with an emerald at each end of the crossgaurd. On the butt, there was a greek rune embedded. Alpha. I don't know why, but it had been on the butt of both me and my brother's swords. _

_Then, a huge explosion shook the battlefield. I ran forward into a huge crater. There. A dark object, shaped like a cross. It radiated energy, sending out a low hum. Yes. This was it._

_I moved forward, carefully taking out the sword. I stared at it, relishing the sight. _

_I detected a presence behind me. I slashed, only to be blocked by a greyish gold sword._

* * *

_Luke circled around me, looking smug. Ah, well, some people are like that. Of course it is an achievment if you impress me, the first elven king, but still. I held the blade close, my skin tingling from the energy. I got an electric buzz, giving me energy. My sword._

_My name is Frond. King Prometheus Frond. _


	2. We puke in a First Class boat trip

* * *

We puke in a first class boat trip

You all know me. Percy Jackson, crazy kid who caused uproar all across America because of a single case. You'd think I would be in hiding, but no. Actually, me, Tyson and Annabeth are on the run from the police. I'm eighteen, eligible to drive, and I've been marked as a dangerous case suspect. I was caught talking with my friends about the fireworks yesterday (It was the fourth of July), saying did you see it go boom? Apparently there had been an air strike on the city of San Fransisco, source unidentified, and now I was a suspect of the local police.

And after that, I was angry at Blofis, on the street, I don't remember why, and he said, If you run right now, I'll blow up the city searching for you.  
And I said, Who cares if a city blows up?

And that's how we ended up sitting in the luggage area of a luxury cruise, trying to hide from anyone who might be after us. Especially Nico di Angelo.  
The poor kid had lost his sister four years ago, when I had promised to look after her. Now he wants to kill me.

Annabeth slowly drew her bronze knife. Something was close. Dangerously close.

Tyson started hyperventilating.

"What happened?"

"Over there. Bad smell." he pointed at an open porthole.

Uh-oh, I thought. Last time he said that, I nearly got killed by a bunch of angry Laistrygonians, or as Annabeth put it, Canadians.

I got up, looking out of the porthole. I looked at a dark shape. Thirty, Thirty-one, Seventy-five, twelve.

Big uh-oh. That was the home of the Cyclops, Polyphemus.

I gulped, sat down, and told Annabeth the news, and she gulped.

"Take a nap." she finally said. "Take a nap." Yeah. Take a nap when I was on the run, and Annabeth and Tyson just _happened_ to be visiting.

I finally agreed. My eyes closed, covering my vision with a sheet of darkness.

BANG!

_It was morning, and I was walking. On a beach. And a giant chasm yawned in front of me. A dark shape was moving. It had tusks. For some reason, I jumped in. And I landed on a puddle. And all around me was a wildfire._

"Aahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I woke up, looking at an angry Annabeth.

She pointed out of the porthole.

And outside was every dentist's nightmare.

Charybdis.

* * *

"What now?" I frowned at an inquisitive Luke, who was studying my sword. A little too inquisitive for my liking.

"Nothing. We wait."

"For what? Charybdis to finish her double ship sundae?"

"Yes."

I was tired of this. I was the son of Nix, offspring of Khaos. I was not to be kept waiting.

A dracanae entered, hissing, "Lord Frond, we have found the creature you asked for."

I walked in. In a cage was a thrashing troll. I grinned evilly.

"This will occupy them."

* * *

This was bad. I went up the stairs and risked my exposure. I asked a sailor what was going on, and we said that they were going around tthe whirlpool. I tried convincing them, but e wouldn't listen. I went to a suite and grabbed a sheet. Then I went down.

"Well?"

"They're going around Charybdis."

Annabeth paled.

Then, a horrible lurching sound came. The ship groaned, and was lifted slowly of of the water. Ten feet, twenty, thirty, forty, fifty...

Annabeth and I looked at each other. We hauled Tyson (Which wasn't easy) and went to the deck. I uncapped Riptide, and slashed they giant brown head. We went down, and I willed the sea to cushion our fall. Our stomachs lurched, and we landed with a crash.

We puked, and the janitors groaned as they were hit with a wave of Tyson's.

Tyson leaned on the railing, which gave way. A splash echoed across the ship as I grabbed Annabeth and we jumped. I didn't want to pay a First-Class fine.


	3. I meet Hades's twin

We meet Hades's twin

"Sea ponies!!" yelled Tyson. I summoned the hippocampi after Annabeth practically murdered us with her speech about the toxic sea. Sheesh.

"Rainbow!" Tyson swam up to the hiccocampi, which nuzzled him. Annabeth was reluctant about getting on hers.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that..." she hesitated. "Nothing. Forget it."

And that was when I heard a ten ton cruiser whistle.

* * *

Artemis was having a headache. He leaned on the railing, enjoying the breeze. Holly was right next to him, with a cap on, because she had a vacation. And surprisingly, she decided to join Artemis on his ninteenth birthday. Angeline Fowl had treated them all to a cake, or rather, Holly, Minerva, Butler, Beckett, Myles and his father. Artemis chose not to engage in such childish delights. He wondered how Beckett and Myles were.

"Hello." Minerva appeared, holding up two glasses of Bordeaux. Artemis took his, watching as his wine formed a whirlpool as he moved it around.

"Hey, Arty?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it just me, or is the air a bit more stale?" She was joking about Minerva, who had gotten used to this joke about Artemis and her. Holly had said this ever since his eighteenth birthday, when he had a nonstop discussion about Archimedes's theories. Geniuses make the air feel wierd, she had said.

Then someone cried for help.

* * *

I was yelling to them for any sign of real passengers. Like, not zombies. I looked at the name of the yacht. _The Fowl Star 2._ That sounded like the name of a movie. I urged the hippocampi to deck and called again. They heard and lowered the ladder. I climbed up the ladder and tok Tyson and Annabeth. Annabeth was frozen.

"Here." A girl gave me a towel, which I wrapped around Annabeth. Then I turned to say thanks. And what I saw nearly made me jump back into the water.

An almost twin of Hades.

* * *

The boy crouched low, and backed away slowly.

"Quite a display," said Artemis. "You nearly made me recommend you for a new version of _Robinson Crusoe._"

The boy lowered his guard. "My name is Percy Jackson."

"My name is Artemis Fowl."

The girl got up and drew a knife which appeared to be made of gold. Then she pounced and pressed her knife against Artemis's neck. "I'm Annabeth. Talk fast, before you forget it forever."

Then a holographic version of the real Aegis, Athena's shield, appeared above Artemis.

"Oh, Styx... This is not good..." Anabeth withdrew.

* * *

Author: Next chapter's gonna be awesome. I promise. I swear on Styx.


	4. Nico's Copy Nearly Kills Us

Nico's copy nearly kills us

I looked at the holographic symbol in my mind, watching it turn over and over again. I swear that this is a dream. Athena's son suddenly pops up in the Atlantic. Yeah, right.

Annabeth had explained to Artemis about everything so far, but he kept saying, that's impossible, and giving a reason why.

Show off.

But what disturbed me most of all was the fact that Nico was hunting for us, when we had resolved it four years ago. And on top of that, he was... no other word to describe it, I guess.

Dead.

Sure, he would crop up after another thousand years, or maybe five hundred, but the fact remained the same. He was gone.

Artemis seemed to be accepting this. We told him to turn towards Long Island, but he was sceptical. He told the captain to turn, and returned his gaze to the sky. He stared fixedly at a point so hard, it might have exploded with the pressure. I willed the sea the move us faster, proppelling us at 100 mph.

I sleeped, willing the pain to leave my shoulders.

_I was in a locked area. I circled around an elegant man with... pointed ears. I looked down, and I was in a muscular body, holding a scythe. Anotherwords..._

_Kronos._

_The man looked at me, saying, "Kronos, your resurrected servant has failed me. Typhon is bashing around in Tartarus, while the manticore is with Hades."_

_"Prometheus..."_

_"I told you not to call me by that name. I helped kill the original."_

_Kronos hardened. I felt a surge of wilful anger emanating from Kronos. He rushed at the man called Prometheus, and..._

_Prometheus lifted his hand, sending a black blast of energy surging towards Kronos. He fell back, dropping his scythe and screaming as the black wave hit him._

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

The ship moved. I climbed out of my hammock, taking in the image.

Nico lifted his sword, commanding a black wave of soldiers to kill us. They walked, and....

A black sword jutted out of his chest. He disappeared, showing us a grimy Nico.

Nico told us his story. Last year, while fighting a manticore, he had been killed. A light flashed, and he was gone. When he woke up, he was holding a Kronos Titan Special Mythomagic card, which disappeared into dust. Then he met a woman called Calypso, on Ogygia.

My stomach lurched.

...And then he went the next morning.

Artemis listened with interest. "This is all very well, but-"

"Shhhh" Annabeth said. An island appeared, and we saw a pine tree.

Home.


	5. We Go To War With The Moon

We Go To War With The Moon

A ring of fire was in the air. Chiron had his archers ready. Then....

"Whoa! This is a Ferrari!" A red Ferrari landed next to the pine tree. It was the sun mobile.

"Apollo?" I asked.

"Noooo. I'm Choo-Micheal. Muse of Rap."

"I thought the Muses were girls."

"Bah! Dem girls get all the credit."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Who are Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Tyson?"

We stepped forward.

"You are coming to the Parker."

"Parker? Isn't that a pen brand?"

"You'll find out."

We were in a giant golden parking lot. The earth was visible from a glass wall.

"You do the valet parking!"

"No you!"

"No, you!"

"Valet parking?" I asked.

"Apollo's policy, kid. We hate it. I'm MJ. Muse of Pop." The man said.

Then suddenly, the eath disappeared from sight.

"Dang them Hunters."

"What's going on?"

"Solar eclipse. The Hunters always get up close to annoy us. Then we chase them. You ever heard of the Copernicus crater?"

I nodded.

He grinned. "Beauty shot. Full head on ballistic missile. They never forgot that."

"Initiate engines! Fire away!"

The entire ship jerked forward, sending us flying towards the Moon.

"We'll be like this for a while. In the meantime, I'll introduce us." He pointed to three girls. "Those are Soul, Blues and Opera."

"Muses of Soul, Blues and Opera?"

"Yeah." He pointed to a dark skinned man. "That's Jon-Ho. Muse of classical music."

The ship shook. "Missile fired!" We saw the Meteor like missile head towards the moon, creating a huge crater.

"Woooooo!" The muses yelled. Then for some reason, they stood stone stiff. I looked behind me.

"How many times have I told to not fire at the moon? And if you do, not to use the ballistic missiles?" said the man.

I gulped. Apollo.

"Those trouble makers. Up to no good again."

"Sorry"

"It's Ok." I gulped.

"What did you take me here for?"

Apollo snapped his fingers. He showed me a large crater in mud, on earth. And he showed me another picture of the same thing. Thee was one difference, though. One picture had a sword in the center.

The other didn't.


	6. Foaly Meets The Party Ponies

Foaly meets the Party Ponies

Artemis was not feeling good. He had been planning on this vacation for ages. And it had been ruined.

He asked Chiron if he knew Foaly, but to no avail. Chiron would just smile.

The other centaurs here were nothing like him. They were partying hard everywhere. Artemis decided to go to the Athena cabin for a while. He sat down and massaged his temples. Then suddenly, a burning smell waltzed into his nose. He went out and saw the area where the Muse had landed was burning. A machine pulled itself out of the circle, and a grinning Foaly stepped out.

"Athena's son, eh? No surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I've always know the Greek Gods. Hey Chiron!"

Chiron stumbled out.

"How are you?"

"Good. Perfect, in fact."

And that's when Folay got stampeded by the Party Ponies.


	7. Sophisticated

_All the facts here are true, all the greek mythology is true, OK?_

Sophisticated

We sped past, orbiting the earth, reaching Mars in a couple of seconds, going at such a speed that the skin on my face should of been whipped off into the neverending Khaos, from which all came. Yet it didn't, and as he watched the stars that speckled the darkness like dots of dandruff, he realized something.

"Hey MJ?"

"Mmm?"

"Your mother was the Titan Mnemosyne, right? Didn't she have _nine _children?"

"The other three Muses are always off, whispering into people's ears."

"Oh."

"They're the art, dance and acting muses. They're names are Blashker, art, Leo, dance, and Garglespit, acting."

Mars zoomed up and craters were visible, speckling the Martian face like pores.

"So, um,

"We'd better send you back now."

Suddenly the ship banked sharply to the right, throwing me straight into Tyson.

"Ow."

Tyson rushed to me, each step of his jolting the ship.

"Big brother okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine."

I stood up, rubbed a bruise and walked over to the door.

We entered the atmosphere, throwing ourselves through the thermosphere, burning through the mesosphere, nearly crashing into a jet in the stratosphere and washing up in a cloud as we drew close to the camp.

* * *

We got down, said good bye to the muses and turned to see a comical picture of Artemis Fowl trying to fight our new swordfighting teacher, Moris Fletcher. Mrs. O' Leary was with Nico in front of the Hades cabin.

Chiron was busy talking with another fat centaur I could not identify.

He was standing in front of this monstrous spider thing i had never seen, or imagined. It might've popped right out of Star Trek.

I turned my attention to Artemis, watching stabs and slashes get knocked away, only to be returned as a lazy flick.

* * *

Artemis was _not_ having a good time. His fingers kept slipping on the meat cleaver of a sword, which bent so far forward he had trouble _lifting _it, forget holding it.

The boy on the ship walked towards him as another attack, a stab, was knocked aside.

"Uh... hi."

"Your name is Percy, right?"

"Yeah."

"Percival?"

"No. Perseus."

"Son of the sea god?"

The boy, Percy, sighed. Artemis was asking far too many questions for him.

The giant furry rhino bounded up to him, releasing a pink tongue that drenched Artemis. He stood there, looking as if he'd just been shot by his best friend.

Percy grinned.


	8. Chess

Chess

Artemis was _not _having a good time at all. It was supposed to be his birthday,

but the intruders from the ship had ruined it. He held himself. How many times must he tell himself this?

The blond girl dropped in to the cabin, her eyes shooting a thousand darts at him. "Chiron needs you," she said in a neutral tone, stalking off immediately after she conveyed the message. Artemis lay on the bed, utterly spent. How was he ever going to manage in this infernal camp. He had to play his pieces correctly. Otherwise he might end up in a bad situation.

Annabeth was infuriated with herself. How could she not figure out problems like this one? She stomped to the tether-ball post, knocking it so hard that the ball flew high and hit Connor Stoll full in the face. And this European first class high born snob _supposedly _had the highest tested IQ in Europe. She would like to see how he tackled the situation.

The counselors were gathered at the Big House, discussing the different ideas about the sword in the crater. Suddenly,, the door opened and a vampire stepped in. Several counselors gripped their weapons, Clarisse brandishing Maimer around. But the restrained themselves, as Chiron and Mr. D appeared to be calm.

"Hello, Artemis."

"Good morning, Chiron." The campers in the room looked stricken. Everybody always referred to Chiron with lots of respect. Chiron was still calm.

"We have a problem here. We would like your help to solve it. Judging by your IQ, we thought you might be able to." Chiron had a still face, but beneath the unmoving features lay a certainty that he was one-up one this boy.

"We found an extensive digging in the area of central Ireland, under the pretense of construction. We sent a spy-" He nodded to a messy boy, who had a lofty grin. "- to find out about this. We managed to get a digital photo-" He pulled out a piece of paper.

The Vampire, who was of course, Artemis, suddenly felt a draining feeling.

On the picture, there was a sword. A green sword. He had seen that image before, on parchment, painted with natural colors. The sword of the First King of elves.

Artemis closed his eyes, moving the pieces of information in his head like a jigsaw puzzle. No, like a chess board. He already had the queen of information, putting his opponent under a check, but no way to secure the other path. He racked his brains. If Greek Gods really existed.... he smiled. He had the other rook in place. Checkmate.

"The sword belongs to someone who is long dead. But it seems as though our enemy has resurrected him."


End file.
